Family, Love and Life
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: jika kalian bertanya, apa yang aku ketahui tentang Keluarga Harmonis, Cinta dan Kehidupan? Aku akan menjawab tidak tahu. Hidupku tak pernah berarti, karena aku tak pernah memiliki 3 hal itu, tapi itu berubah saat aku memperhatikan namja itu–Sehun. EXO fanfic/official pair/ chap 1


Judul : Family, Love and Life

Main Cast : EXO (Sehun/Shi Xuan)

Other Cast : Others Member

Main Pair : HunHan

Other Pair : other Official Pair EXO

Genre : Angst, Romance, and little bit of Drama

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO, bahasa yang aneh dan geje serta tidak baku, Mian jika tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Point of View is **Sehun**!

**Summary** : jika kalian bertanya, apa yang aku ketahui tentang Keluarga Harmonis, Cinta dan Kehidupan? Aku akan menjawab tidak tahu. Hidupku tak pernah berarti, karena aku tak pernah memiliki 3 hal itu, tapi itu berubah saat aku memperhatikan namja itu–Sehun.

Haii~~~~ Zelus comeback bawa FF. FF ini Zelus persembahkan untuk *piiip*, karena ini adalah FF menceritakan pengalamannya. Bisa di bilang parody gitu, tapi Zelus ganti castnya. :p

Mian jika aneh, ini semata-mata untuk mengenang perjuangan mencari tahu dari *piiip* atas 3 hal di summary itu.

Nanti Zelus beritahu deh siapa yang Zelus maksud :D

Happy Reading Guys~~~

Bangun. Makan. Minum. Melihat. Tidur. Mandi. Ke belakang. Membaca.

Itu kegiatanku sehari-hari. Menyedihkan memang. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Dengan Phobia keramaian sepertiku ini, membuatku tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Bahkan keluar kamarku ini pun tidak bisa.

Bukan.

Bukan Phobiaku saja yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. tapi juga orang tuaku. Mereka sangat over protektif kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin itu salah satu bentuk kasih sayang mereka. tapi, aku tidak merasakan kasih sayang mereka.

Mereka juga tak pernah menengokku ke dalam kamar. Aku bisa bertaruh, mereka terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan. Tapi saat aku tanya kenapa mereka jarang menengokku ke kamar. Mereka pasti akan bilang.

"kau punya Phobia akan keramaian, kami takut jika kami masuk ke kamarmu, Phobiamu akan kambuh"

Cih.

Alasan macam apa itu. tidak tahu kah mereka, bahwa materi mereka tak akan menyenangkan bagiku. Kalian tahu? Hidup di kamar itu tak menyenangkan.

Bahkan aku pernah mendengar aku di kira hantu oleh masyarakat sekitar. Yah, bukan mendengar secara harfiah, hanya sebatas gosip yang aku dengar dari para maid di sini.

Setiap hari yang aku lakukan secara rutin adalah melihat ke arah luar. Dimana para namja yang sebaya denganku bermain, naik motor, saling bercanda –yah itu yang aku lihat dari jendela kamar. Rasanya aku benar-benar di kekang oleh orang tuaku.

Sejak umur 6 tahun, aku tak pernah keluar rumah. Kenapa? Tanyakan saja kepada umma yang dulu meninggalkanku di tengah keramaian mall dan dia? Sibuk belanja. Mungkin itu alasannya kenapa aku mempunyai phobia seperti ini.

Dan sekarang umurku 19 tahun.

Bisa bayangkan betapa kesepiannya diriku?

Yang bisa aku lakukan agar aku dapat mengenal dunia luar adalah buku. buku adalah satu-satunya penghubungku dunia luar. Mungkin jika kalian mengatakan, bahwa ada di internet yang lebih canggih dan dapat menjadi penghubungku dengan cepat.

Sekarang aku ingin tanya.

Apa kah internet dapat di percaya?

Maksudku, apa benar semua informasi yang di berikan benar-benar akurat?

Ah! Aku tak pernah ingin tahu tentang internet.

Jika kalian tanya tentang sikapku. Aku mungkin seperti mayat. Dingin, diam, cuek, bahkan aku memiliki warna kulit pucat. Sangat pucat.

Ah aku mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Cklek.

Blam!

"chagiya~ umma bawa buku lagi untuk mu~" namja yang berstatus ummaku ternyata. Hah. Aku malas berinteraksi dengannya.

"chagiya~ ini bukunya." Aku bisa melihat dia meletakkan bingkisan beberapa buku. aku bertaruh. Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi dari kamar ku ini.

"chagiya~ jawab umma dong~." Kali ini dia mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku yang masih duduk di meja, sambil terus membaca buku.

Drrrtt….Drrtt…

"yeobseyo, Wu Zi Tao disini."

Telpon lagi. selalu saja. Aku melirik ke arah namja cantik itu yang mau tak mau harus ku panggil umma itu.

"ah, ne~ Duibuqi jika Kris-ge tidak dapat hadir, karena dia sangat sibuk. Aku akan menggantikannya."

"…."

"Gamsahamida."

"umma mau keluar sebentar ya?."

Sreett…

Aku menarik bajunya. aku ingin menandakan bahwa aku tidak ingin di tinggal. Walaupun aku seorang pemilik phobia keramaian. Tapi berdua tak akan ramai kan?

Aku tetap menjadi Makhluk sosial.

Aku butuh berinteraksi.

"waeyo Shi Xuan? Mian umma mau keluar dulu. pay Shi Xuan".

Cklek.

Blam.

Kalian bisa hitung berapa detik dia berada di sini. aku melihat I-phoneku yang tergeletak di meja.

Hmm~ 17 detik.

Rekor baru. Biasanya dia akan datang ke kamarku kurang dari 10 detik. Ngomong-ngomong tentang orang tua. Bagaimana ya rupa dari appaku. Sudah 3 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Hah~

Percuma memikirkan mereka berdua. Mereka hanya memenuhi kebutuhan fisikku, tapi dengan batinku? Sepertinya mereka tak pernah mendengar perkataan : "Rohani selalu mempengaruhi Jasmani"

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela. Tempat di mana aku selalu memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan rumahku yang luas. Aku ingin sekali mengenal dunia luar.

Dunia Luar.

Apa yang aku ketahui tentang di luar sana? Bahkan aku tidak tahu arti Keluarga sebenarnya. Ekor mataku menangkap 2 orang yang sedang bercanda di luar sana. Mereka tampak sedang bercanda. Aku melirik salah satu bingkisan yang dibawa oleh emm ummaku itu.

Hah…

Bagaimanapun aku tetap tertarik dengan buku-buku yang di bawa oleh ummaku. Entah kenapa rasanya aku tertarik. Aku berjalan tanpa aura ke arah mejaku.

Ku keluarkan beberapa buku dari bingkisan itu.

Salah satu buku menarik perhatianku. Dengan sampul orang yang tengah bercanda dengan orang lain. dengan judul :

**SOCIAL**

Apa? Sosial?

Menggelikan.

Untuk apa umma membelikanku buku dengan tema seperti ini? biasanya dia akan membelikanku buku dengan kandungan **PENDIDIKAN** yang **TINGGI**. misalnya buku-buku seperti menceritakan tokoh-tokoh serta pendapatnya tentang sesuatu.

Misalnya tentang awal mula adanya makhluk hidup.

Kenapa sih mereka berdebat tentang itu? hal sekecil itu. apa masalahnya sih?

Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya kita menghadapi hidupkan? Bukankah kita harus berjalan seiring waktu? Kenapa para tokoh besar meributkan hal seperti itu?

Yah, aku kan bukan tokoh-tokoh besar seperti mereka. aku tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Aku mendudukkan diriku pada sebuah bangku di depan mejaku. Mengambil buku menggelikan itu. membuka halaman perhalaman. Membaca kata perkata.

Ada satu kalimat yang membuatku tertarik.

_**Keluarga adalah interaksi awal dari seorang manusia. Jika seorang manusia tidak dapat berinteraksi dengan baik dengan keluarganya, maka kehidupan sosial pada masyarakat juga tidak akan baik dan akan menimbulkan sebuah penyimpangan sosial.**_

Interaksi ya?

Kapan aku berinteraksi dengan keluargaku?

Oh ya.

Tadi barusan. Tapi aku tak pernah bicara kepada keluargaku. pada seorang namja yang aku panggil umma pun aku sangat jarang, apa lagi dengan seorang namja yang kupanggil appa?

Menyedihkan.

Benar-benar menyedihkan sekali hidupku ini.

Bahkan aku tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang pada keluargaku.

_**Kepribadian, sebagian besar di pengaruhi oleh keadaan orang tuanya. Dan kehidupan Sosial pada masyarakat yang dipilihnya juga mempengaruhi bentuk kepribadian.**_

Oh.

Jadi kepribadianku yang mirip mayat ini di pengaruhi oleh Orang tuaku?

Haha.

Menggelikan.

Kapan ya? Aku terakhir kali tersenyum. Mungkin sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu? Atau lebih? Aku tidak tahu.

"Luhan itu menggelikan hahahaha!"

Suara siapa itu? kenapa suaranya sampai terdengar dari kamarku yang berada di tingkat ke-3. Siapa luhan itu?

Aku berdiri. Melangkahkan kakiku secara perlahan. Melihat dari jendela kamarku. Tampak 2 orang namja berparas manis dengan rambut merah tertawa sambil mendorong namja berkulit tan yang sedang tertawa sampai terjatuh.

Astaga.

Aku tak pernah tahu jika tertawa itu membuat orang seperti itu. yang aku tahu tertawa adalah ungkapan kebahagiaan –itu yang aku baca di buku. namja berparas manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan dia tampak manis.

"kau tampak menggemaskan jika seperti itu Luhan!"

Suara namja berkulit tan itu sangat keras dan juga sangat berat. Apa kah namja bersuara berat seperti itu? aku tak pernah mengeluarkan suara karena itu akan percuma.

Ah! Jika namja tan itu memanggil namja berparas manis itu dengan nama luhan. berarti namja manis itu bernama Luhan.

"kai! itu tidak lucuu!"

Astaga!

Omo!

Suara namja berparas manis yang bernama Luhan itu yang terdengar bagiku seperti rusa sangatlah lembut. Berbeda dengan namja berkulit tan tadi.

Deg..Deg..Deg..

Oh shit!

Apa yang terjadi denganku?

Dia tadi melihat ke arahku. Menatapku dengan pandangan. Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Dan dia tadi juga menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sontak aku berbalik ke arah samping jendela.

Perasaan apa ini?

Aku melirik ke buku yang tergeletak di mejaku.

_**Cinta adalah perasaan manusiawi yang tidak dapat di tolak oleh siapapun.**_

Cinta?

Apa aku jatuh cinta?

Dengan namja yang aku perhatikan secara 4 detik barusan?

Oh God.

Apa ini?

.

.

Jika yang di atas adalah kegiatanku sehari-hari. Maka kalian bisa tambahkan daftar baru. Yaitu :

Memperhatikan seorang namja berparas manis bernama Luhan. itu adalah kegiatan baruku. Dan secara tiba-tiba aku berani keluar dari kamarku untuk bertanya pada maid-maid. Sehingga para maid mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku sampai keluar kamar bertanya tentang namja bernama Luhan.

Contohnya seperti Baekhyun, salah satu maid yang cerewet ternyata. Dia bahkan hampir mencubit pipiku karena aku tampak lucu saat berbicara padanya.

Hei. Apa seorang namja yang jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbicara pada orang-orang tampak aneh jika berbicara?

Well.

Ku akui aku tampak konyol, keluar kamar seperti hantu pada saat malam hari. Tanpa suara. Bertemu dengan seorang namja manis berstatus maid di rumahku. dan dia menjerit ketakutan saat bertemu denganku karena di sangka hantu.

Dan saat aku berbicara, aku tergagap-gagap.

Bagaimana lagi?

Dia kan orang pertama yang aku ajak bicara. Karena dengan eommapun aku tidak pernah berbicara.

"hahahaha. Tuan sehun, anda tampak sangat lucu sekali. Dan anda keluar dari kamar hanya bertanya tentang seorang namja bernama Luhan? oh! Apa anda jatuh cinta pada kembang daerah sini?". dia tampak terkikik. Oh ayolah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus kembali ke kamar untuk tidur.

"kalau anda bertanya tentang Luhan, bagaimana jika besok kita keluar rumah?". Aku menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan datar.

"ah! Oh! Mianhamida Tuan sehun, saya lupa jika anda phobia keramaian."

"tak apa, aku juga ingin menghilangkan phobiaku"

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

Bercanda! :p jangan serius-serius bacanya.

.

.

.

Gila.

Aku memang gila.

Kenapa aku mau keluar dari kamar hanya untuk namja yang baru ku perhatikan yang tidak aku kenal?

Bahkan aku berbicara pada maid yang bernama baekhyun hanya untuk namja itu? oh! Ini bahkan lebih gila dari yang ku bayangkan.

Dan sekarang. Aku sedang memakai baju yang ku anggap berlebihan. Sebenarnya yang menyuruhku adalah maid byun gila itu.

Aku tampak seperti sedang mau keluar pada saat musim dingin. Padahal ini adalah musim panas. Memakai mantel yang tebal, bahkan ada bulu-bulu yang tampak menjijikkan. Memakai topi syal yang sangat lucu jika aku adalah seorang anak berumur 5 tahun, tapi sayangnya aku berumur 19 tahun dan itu tampak menggelikan. Dan jangan lupakan syal rajutan, seperti hadiah natal untuk anak berumur 9 tahun.

Dan entah kenapa aku harus melakukan ini semua untuk seorang namja berparas manis bernama Luhan.

"tuan muda! Itu namanya anda sedang jatuh cintaa!"

Itu perkataan maid Byun itu saat aku bercerita padanya. Tentang perasaanku. Tentang hal-hal yang aku alami saat di dalam kamar. Tentang, namja berparas manis itu juga.

Entah kenapa.

Aku semakin dekat dengan maid Byun itu. yang maunya di panggil baekhyun-hyung.

Hah~

Ini pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan seseorang.

Perkataan Baekhyun tadi tentang jatuh cinta. Logika apa yang sedang aku pakai sekarang? Ayolah. Jatuh cinta pada namja berparas manis yang aku perhatikan 4 detik. Oke aku ulangi perkataanku tadi. tapi jika kau berpikir secara logika, apa itu masuk akal?

"Baekhyun-hyung. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Aneh. Kenapa kau bertanya pada maidmu tentang cinta? Sekarang maidmu sedang membatu di depanmu sambil memakai sepatu malam-malam hari seperti ini. yah, untuk menghindari phobiaku yang bisa kambuh kapan saja saat melihat keramaian. Jadi agar aman aku keluar malam hari, itu perkataan Baekhyun.

"tentu pernah."

"kapan?"

Baekhyun menatapku dengan pandangan emh. Entah lah, aku bukan psikolog yang tahu arti dari ribuan mimik wajah.

"kau pasti bertanya tentang kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta kan? dan menghubungkannya dengan logika kan tuan muda?".

Bingo!

Apa dia pernah kuliah atau belajar tentang Psikolog? Kenapa perkataannya selalu tepat sasaran. Bagai Park Jisung yang tidak pernah meleset saat menendang bola. Ah, kenapa aku mengaitkannya pada Park jisung?

"tuan muda, perasaan itu tak pernah ada kaitannya dengan logika."

"maksudmu?"

"anda harusnya bertanya pada diri anda sendiri tuan muda! Ya ampun! Kenapa anda tidak mengerti sih"

Aku? Tidak mengerti?

Tentu saja aku baru saja tahu tentang perasaan jatuh cinta.

"kajja kita keluar"

Mungkin tubuhku lebih besar dari pada Baekhyun. tapi nyaliku sangat ciut. Hei. Aku keluar dari kamar, dan baru keluar dari kamar. Bilang saja aku pengecut. Karena aku memang sangat pengecut jika tentang dunia luar. Jangankan dunia luar, bahkan untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku pun aku tidak bisa.

Kalian boleh tertawa.

Itu adalah hak kalian.

Baekhyun menuntunku dengan perlahan.

Iris mataku menangkap jalan-jalan yang berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku lewati. Hei. Aku sudah belasan tahun tidak keluar rumah. Aku kira aku wajar jika aku sedikit atau memang pangling melihat jalan-jalan sekitar rumah.

"nah ini adalah rumah luhan"

.

.

.

.

TBC beneran!

Ahh~ akhirnya selesai juga chap 1 ^^

Mian, love recipe lom selesai, udah publish ff baru T.T

Ini ff pertama zelus dengan angst. Jadi mian jika kurang sedih T.T

Ahhh!

Silahkan meninggalkan jejak nde?

Review nde?


End file.
